No somos cursis
by L'arts
Summary: Porque odiamos el amor, o no somos del tipo que nos gusta ese amor de novela, o porque simplemente es algo que no lo llevamos dentro...


**Disclaimer:** Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**No somos cursis**

—¿Que haremos mañana? —una potente pero femenina voz lanzó la pregunta en un grito.

—¡Arruinar el día de San Valentín de todos los enamorados de Hollywood Arts! —un coro de voces se alzó en respuesta.

—¿Por qué haremos eso?

—¡Porque odiamos al amor!

—¿Y porque odiamos al amor?

—¡Porque no somos cursis! —corearon finalmente todos los allí presentes y unos aplausos llenaron la habitación.

—Perfecto; Vega, toma nota —decía Jade mientras señalaba a Sinjin.

—Ok Sinjin, ¿Qué tienes preparado para mañana?

—Hackear las cuentas de The slap de chicos que estén en pareja y enviarles mensajes horribles a sus novias.

—Genial —lo felicitó.

—¿Podría ganarme un beso si consigo hacerlo? —preguntó éste, después de todo el chico se había unido al grupo en parte por Jade y por supuesto con la esperanza de conocer chicas ahí.

—No —negó ésta de forma rotunda.

—¿Un abrazo al menos?

—Lo pensare —aceptó finalmente la pelinegra sin prestarle demasiada atención al asunto, estaba bastante concentrada en las propuestas para el día "x", ese día que muchos esperan y al mismo tiempo muchos desearían que no existiese, el día de San Valentín.

—Al menos es algo —el chico se encogió de hombros contento con lo que había conseguido.

—¿Enserio Jade?, ¿Piensas darle un abrazo a Sinjin o sea a cualquiera menos a mí? —la morena quién había presenciado la escena sintió la necesidad de reclamar, eso al parecer le había dolido, porque Tori llevaba pidiéndole un abrazo a Jade desde tiempos inmemorables pero la gótica siempre se lo negaba, y ahora resulta que pensaba dárselo al chico raro.

—Dije que lo pensaría, no que lo haría —Jade puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Entonces pensarías darme un abrazo también? —preguntó esperanzada estirando los brazos hacia Jade, ella solo quería un abrazo ¿Por qué le costaba tanto conseguirlo? —Ven y dale un abrazo a Tori —pidió.

—No, ahora déjate de tonterías y sigue anotando —ordenó la gótica señalando a la pequeña y alegre pelirroja.

—Arrgh —se quejó la latina —no sé porque sigo intentándolo contigo —murmuró en un tono tan bajo que apenas ella pudo oírlo otorgando luego su total atención a la reunión, no quería perderse de nada importante después de todo.

—¿Cat, tienes alguna idea para el día de San Valentín? —preguntó Jade suavizando un poco su tono de voz.

—Claro que si Jadey, como el conserje se ha ido me encargaré de hacer yo misma unos trapeadores de chocolate y se los repartiré a todos —sonrió mirando a los allí presentes.

—¡Cat, concéntrate! —la pelirroja dio un saltito debido al susto que le produjo el grito de su amiga.

—Lo siento —se disculpó y apenada comenzó a jugar con su pelo.

—Imagina a Danny besando a la idiota de Tori —le recordó la chica gótica apretando con fuerza los puños ante esto, un gesto que nadie notó en la sala —piensa en el tonto de Robbie yendo al baile con esa chica de intercambio Gabriella, o en ese chico que te dejó porque no eras rubia —continuó citando las malas experiencias amorosas de la pequeña pelirroja, mientras veía como el enojo comenzaba a brotar en ésta.

—¡Odiamos el amor! —gritó la pequeña una vez que su enojo llego al tope.

—¿Entonces Cat, que harás mañana?

—¡Arruinar el día a las parejas felices!

—Muy bien, como premio te ganaste esto —dijo la pálida chica entregándole una paleta.

—¡Yey paleta! —un gritito de felicidad se le escapó ante el gesto.

—Bien creo que es todo por hoy, trabajen esta noche en perfeccionar sus planes para el ataque, ahora una vez más.

—¿Por qué formamos este grupo?

—¡Porque odiamos al amor!

—¿Y porque odiamos al amor?

—¡Porque no somos cursis!

—Perfecto —sonrió la pelinegra satisfecha con lo que había logrado —y mientras observada como su reciente grupo se dispersaba se dirigió a la morena a su lado.

—Tori —parecía dudar sobre lo que iba a decir a continuación —gracias, ya sabes, por esto —agradeció señalando el espacio dando a entender a la morena que hablaba del grupo.

—No tienes porqué agradecer—Jade West le estaba dando las gracias a Tori Vega, eso era digno de escribir en su diario, claro en caso que tuviese uno, pero lo cierto es que a pesar de aparentar ser de esas chicas, ella no lo era, Tori no tenía un diario, y en realidad aunque lo tuviese ella no podría anotar esto, no había nada que agradecerle, ella era un total fraude —Para eso estamos las amigas —terminó diciendo de todas formas.

La chica de ojos azules poso su vista en ella, su mirada era tan intensa que Tori pensó que tendría un orgasmo en pleno salón de clases, porque otra cosa que aparentaba y que todos pensaban es que a Tori le gustaba Beck o incluso a André, pero que equivocados estaban, eso era tan falso como decir que Sikowitz no estaba quedándose calvo, a ella ni siquiera le gustaban los chicos, a ella le gustaba Jade, ¿Para qué negárselo a sí misma?

—No somos amigas —soltó la pelinegra ante lo expuesto por la morena y despegando sus ojos de la misma comenzó su marcha; unos pasos más adelante volteó de nuevo —Por cierto Vega esta noche iré a tu casa y ajustaremos todos los detalles para evitar que algo salga mal mañana; espérame a eso de las nueve.

—¿A mi casa?

—Sí, dijiste que tu familia está de viaje, entonces supongo que ahí trabajaremos con más tranquilidad—dicho esto la gótica salió disparada del instituto.

—¿En qué lío me he metido? —se preguntó Tori dejando caer su cabeza contra la pared, porque lo cierto era también que al contrario de lo que profanaba en ese grupo ella amaba al amor, amaba enamorarse, y sobre todo amaba a Jade, bueno no tanto como amarla pero por lo menos sentía una fuerte atracción por ella, pero entonces ¿Cómo terminó metida en esto?

_Era un jueves, y habían dado las 23:00 horas cuando unos golpes a su puerta la distrajeron de la película que estaba viendo. _

—_Jade —se sorprendió al ver una llorosa Jade de nuevo frente a su puerta, al menos se sorprendió de verla tan pronto, la pareja andaba peleando con mucha más frecuencia últimamente._

—_Odio a Beck —se quejó metiéndose dentro de la casa._

—_¿Pelearon de nuevo? _

—_Él…él se fue con Alyssa Vaughn —titubeó en contárselo a la morena._

—_Pero, como las otras veces yo podría ayudarlos a volver —trató ésta de animarla._

—_¿Qué no oyes Vega? Se fue con Alyssa, se fue literalmente, no solo me engañaba con ella si no que se la llevó a Canadá._

—_Oh —Tori se había quedado sin palabras, Beck se había ido en plena mitad de semestre, perderían el año, pero lo importante ahora no eran las clases, lo importante era que dejó a Jade._

—_Sí, el amor apesta —habló la pelinegra de forma reflexiva._

—_Lo sé, deberíamos formar un grupo —mencionó distraídamente la chica de ojos cafés._

—_Un grupo contra el amor —los ojos de Jade adquirieron un brillo extraño._

—_Jade yo no…_

—_Y San Valentín esta próximo, podríamos arruinarles el amor a otros, debemos mostrarles el camino del bien a esas personas—colmada por la emoción ignoraba cualquier cosa que no haga alusión al susodicho grupo. _

Y por ese tonto comentario Tori se encontraba ahora dándose golpes por las paredes de su instituto, había pasado un mes de eso, un mes de Jade emocionándose con la idea del grupo contra el amor, un mes de recibir esas inesperadas visitas a su casa, un mes de estar controlando sus hormonas, porque eso hace Jade, alborotar las hormonas de Tori, Jade en bikini paseándose por su casa, Jade en esas pequeñas prendas para dormir, y ella sin poder hacer nada «_No hay derecho_» pensaba Tori. Pero no le quedaba de otra, debía controlarse y tragarse todo lo que pudiera llegar a sentir, porque definitivamente Jade no daba el brazo a torcer, ella insistía en que ni siquiera eran amigas, y además, ¿Cómo se supone que le confesaría sus verdaderas intenciones siendo que "odiaba al amor"?, ella fue el cerebro maestro que lo inicio todo.

—Estoy empezando a pensar que enserio el amor apesta —murmuró siguiendo con la cabeza recostada por la pared.

—Deberías intentarlo —la voz de su maestro le hizo dar un pequeño salto— Sikowitz —éste solo sorbió su coco y se dedicó a observarla.

—¿Debería intentar el qué?

—Ya sabes arriesgarte con Jade.

—Yo no quie…

—Vamos Tori, llevo en la docencia hace más de 30 años, convivo con más de 100 chicos casi todos los días del año, puedo saber lo que pasa por sus cabecitas de adolescentes hormonales con solo observar sus actitudes, te gusta Jade.

—¿Se lo dirás a alguien? —por alguna razón terminó aceptándolo sin siquiera reclamar.

—¿Lo he hecho hasta ahora?

Tori suspiró —Ella ni siquiera quiere ser mi amiga —se quejó.

—Tal vez ella no quiere "tu amistad".

—¿Acaso sabes algo? ella podría…

—Eso tendrás que averiguarlo por ti misma.

-0-

El tic tac del reloj resonaba en su cabeza al igual que las palabras de su loco maestro y de su mejor amigo André Harris. "_Deberías intentarlo, deberías lanzarte"._ ¿Pero cómo te lanzabas a alguien como Jade?

_«San google»_ pensó para luego alcanzar su pearbook y comenzar a teclear.

"_Como seducir a..." y el menú de autocompletado de google se había desplegado._

_Como seducir a una chica_

_Como seducir a Elsa _

_Como seducir a Jade West_

_Como seducir a un caballo_

—¿A un caballo? ¿Porque rayos alguien buscaría eso? Eww… —se fijó de nuevo en la pantalla ¿Y quién rayos quiere seducir a Jade? —le dio click y una vez aparecieron los resultados de la búsqueda ingresó al link que contenía la pregunta, resulto ser la página de una comunidad de The slap.

"_¿Alguien sabe cómo puedo seducir a Jade West? ...es una chica de mi instituto, Hollywood Arts, ella es gótica, le gusta maltratarme, odia todo de la vida y así…_

_By Sinjin Van Cleef"_

—Debí suponerlo —miró de todas formas por si había alguna respuesta coherente que pudiese ayudarla, pero no encontró nada, iba a cerrar la página sin embargo sintió de pronto la necesidad de hacer algo.

"_Ella no va a fijarte en ti nunca, mejor olvídala" escribió y pulso el botón de enviar._

—¡Omg!, después de todo estoy contribuyendo con el dichoso grupo, estoy haciendo sentir miserable a las personas, and I like it, sin embargo se arrepintió apenas al segundo, pero ya no podía hacer nada, lo había enviado como anónimo —se encongió de hombros y continuó con su búsqueda.

"_Como seducir a una chica gótica que odia al amor (para chicas que aman a otras chicas) wikiHow"_

Una vez cargados los resultados ahí estaba, después de todo wikiHow nunca le fallaba, ingreso al link y comenzó a leer.

_Como seducir a una chica gótica que odia al amor (para chicas que aman a otras chicas), en 10 pasos:_

_Paso 1: Consiga los siguientes elementos:_

_-Un traje de latex._

_-Un látigo._

_-Un dildo con correa._

Y eso fue todo lo que necesitó para cerrar su pearbook, internet no había sido de mucha ayuda.

—¿Por qué a miii? —gimió para luego ponerse de pie y subir a su habitación no le quedaba tanto tiempo antes de que llegue Jade, tal vez solo debería arreglarse un poco, ser ella misma y hablar en el momento oportuno, después de todo cuando se lo propone Tori Vega sabe cómo conquistar a una chica, o al menos eso esperaba, después de todo por la web era bastante popular, había conquistado a un montón de mujeres en ese foro yuri donde se había registrado hace como dos años atrás.

-0-

—Por fin ordenaste tu cuarto —habló una pelinegra a sus espaldas.

—Jade — vas a matarme de un susto cualquiera de estos días —le reclamó la latina volteando a mirarla, se encontraba en la cocina viendo que podría ofrecerle a su visita cuando se presentase —deja de entrar por mi ventana ¿Por qué no entras por las puerta como las personas normales?

—Es más divertido así —se encogió de hombros posando su vista sobre la morena que tenía enfrente, y Tori pudo sentirlo, sus ojos recorriendo su cuerpo, sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

—Iré abrir los archivos en tu pearbook, así empezamos a revisarlos —habló todavía sin apartar su vista de Tori.

—Ok, agarro unos refrescos y me uno a ti —tan contenta estaba con lo que había conseguido que se había olvidado de un pequeño detalle.

_«Google, sinjin, caballo, wikiHow»_ Poco más de un minuto había pasado cuando las palabras comenzaron a dar vueltas por su mente, había cerrado su pearbook sin cerrar las páginas que estaba viendo, al abrirlo la gótica las vería.

—¡Oh rayos, Jade, espera! —gritó pero ya era demasiado tarde, Jade se encontraba ya mirando fijamente su pearbook, su boca se notaba ligeramente abierta por la sorpresa.

—Jade —susurró ahora, terminando de acercarse a donde se encontraba la chica de pelo negro.

—Entonces, ¿Hay una chica gótica que odia el amor y a la cuál planeas conquistar? —preguntó saliendo de su asombro inicial y señalando la pantalla, no se veía enojada, es más, ahora parecía seguirle el juego.

_«¿Acaso Jade está coqueteando conmigo?»_ Se preguntó pero tenía serias dudas al respecto, Todo le decía a Tori que era una trampa, "_¡corre ahora mismo si aprecias tu vida!_" gritaba algo en su interior, sin embargo sintió que ya había corrido lo suficiente, era hora de ir contra la corriente, era hora de enfrentarse a la realidad, era hora de luchar _"lánzate, arriésgate"_ recordó.

—No conozco muchas chicas góticas que odien el amor, así que deberías imaginarte de quien se trata—decidió jugar y fue acercándose peligrosamente; poco a poco iba invadiendo el espacio personal de la chica pálida, y lo mejor de todo era que no parecía molestarle.

—Eso no funcionaría conmigo de todas formas —Se encogió de hombros.

—Lo sé por eso lo descarté.

—¿Y cuál es tu nuevo plan?

—Este —le susurró con sus rostros ahora a un mínimo de distancia, para luego apoderarse de sus labios, y no hizo falta más, había explotado la bomba, besos desesperados se desencadenaron entre ambas a partir de esa acción, lentamente fueron dejando caer sus cuerpos sobre el sofá que tenían al lado, la morena había conseguido acorralar a la gótica bajo su cuerpo, el calor en la habitación era cada vez más notorio, sus respiraciones agitadas se mezclaban, las ropas comenzaban a molestar, todo eso hasta que el traicionero aire comenzó a hacer falta.

—Tor... —pero Tori no iba a dejarla continuar, no señores ella no iba a perder una oportunidad como ésta arruinándola con palabras, ya hablarían por la mañana, así que se lanzó de nuevo a esos labios que hacía tiempo saboreaba en sus fantasías.

—Arriba —habló finalmente la morena entre besos indicando que vayan a su habitación, Jade había entendido el mensaje de no quiero hablar ahora, así que solo se decidió a seguirla.

—Podríamos necesitar esto —habló de nuevo la morena mientras tomaba las esposas de su padre que se encontraban en un estante, dicho esto desaparecieron por las escaleras, ¿Qué pasaría en esa habitación?, pues aquello que se espera de dos adolescente que se atraen, dos adolescentes desbordando de pasión y deseos contenidos, porque de ninguna manera aquellas últimas visitas por parte de la chica de ojos azules a la casa Tori eran casuales, y de ninguna manera Tori tenía intenciones de acercarse a Jade solo para ser su amiga; el deseo era mutuo, eso ya había quedado más que claro.

-0-

Un escandaloso ruido resonaba en su cabeza pero se negaba a abrir los ojos. —Apaga eso Jade —gimió tapándose la cabeza con la almohada.

—Tori, levántate, recuerda, hoy es el día.

—Ni siquiera son las seis de la mañana —habló levantándose a medias y acercándose a rastras a la pelinegra —de todas formas pensé que aquello del grupo acabaría luego de… ya sabes.

—Tuviste tu diversión anoche, hoy me toca mí, así que vamos—la morena la miró con cara de reproche.

—Tú también te divertiste anoche —le reclamó.

—Lo hice —sonrió recordando todo lo que habían hecho —pero creo que tuviste más diversión que yo —observó con picardia como el rostro de la latina se teñía de un intenso carmín, a la vez que noto como la inseguridad comenzaba a instalarse en ella, así que continuó hablando —Y en caso de que te lo estés preguntando, no me arrepiento de nada sobre anoche y supongo que algunas van cambiar, pero ahora debemos irnos —dicho esto le robo un fugaz beso y continuó alistándose para salir.

—Entonces el grupo... —sintió curiosidad la morena.

—No voy perderme la oportunidad de tener un ejercitó que odie tanto como yo el día de San Valentín, con sus tontas flores y estúpidos corazones inundado el instituto, no señor de ninguna manera, pero como dije supongo que algunas cosas van cambiar también con respecto a eso—¿Podemos empezar a movilizarnos ahora? —se acercó a besar una vez más a la morena para dirigirse al baño.

Tori solo negó con la cabeza observando con una sonrisa el lugar por donde se había ido una entusiasmada Jade.

-0-

El grupo estaba reunido ya, todos habían llegado a la hora indicada, se encontraban recibiendo ahora las últimas instrucciones.

—Y no lo olviden, ¿Porque formamos este grupo?

—¡Porque odiamos al amor!

—¿Y qué tipo de amor es que el odiamos?

—¡El amor empalagoso!

—¿Y porque lo odiamos?

—¡Porque no somos cursis!

—¡No somos cursis! ¡No somos cursis! ¡No somos cursis! —gritaban todos con entusiasmo incluyendo a una morena de ojos café que se encontraba entre ellos.

Después de todo a pesar de que Tori amaba al amor y amaba enamorarse, no era el tipo de amor de novela el que buscaba, ella quería un amor diferente, porque al contrario de lo que todos pensaban, en ocasiones incluida ella misma, Tori Vega no era cursi, y al igual que un gran porcentaje de las personas, tenía ese sentimiento de amor-odio con respecto a las relaciones, San valentín y el amor en general.

Recordó de pronto el deje de satisfacción que le había dejado ese pequeñísimo acto de maldad contra Sinjin y se apresuro a ir al lado de aquella chica que tanto le fascinaba, era hora de que empiece la diversión, al menos para ellos.

—¡No somos cursis! —gritó una vez más con una sonrisa cómplice adornando ahora su rostro.

**-Fin-**

**N/A:**

En vista a que se acerca San Valentín, he aquí una historia en la que estuve trabajando con respecto a la fecha.

También aprovecho para promociones de mis dos más recientes fics xD, en caso de que todavía no lo hayan leído y les interese hacerlo, «Exceso de autoestima» con un cupido un poco particular, y si les gustan los Au «Algunos lo llaman destino».

Ok, se aceptan opiniones de todo tipo, y si llegaron hasta aquí abajo, solo me queda por decir muchas gracias por leer =)


End file.
